El Destino de los sennin
by Josebudokai
Summary: ¿Que pasaria? si sasuke tomara la decision correcta y volviera a konoha,pero primero acabaria con madara, o eso creia, resultado una karin herida y sasuke encontrado debil en el bosque por ¿naruto? ¿que pasara? no yaoi narukarin-pareja de sasuke sorpresa
1. Prologo cambio

**Destino de los Sennin**

**Hola volví esta vez con un fic muy interesante esta vez me concentrare en Sasuke y Naruto, como leyeron en la descripción verán que Naruto y Sasuke como personajes principales no es yaoi por si acaso son los principales pero sus parejas son SasuHina y NaruKarin si invertí parejas, 1 no me gusta el Naruhina y dos tampoco el Sasukarin, ahora rueden el fic en 5 4 3 2 1…**

**El destino de los Sennin, Prologo-Cambio:**

Un joven de cabellos azabaches reflexionaba sobre su situación, se supone que estaba frente a Uchiha Madara, antiguo líder del clan uchiha y que su hermano no era un traidor a konoha ni a su clan, sino un salvador de konoha y mártir de la guerra, no se lo podía creer, simplemente imposible pero era razonable y aún más que el Sasuke Uchiha abandonara su villa, a sus amigos, a su nindo, por la razón errónea pero sabía que quería su hermano que el acabara con Madara Uchiha y así lo haría pero primero la trampa y acabaría con el usando el regalo de su hermano el amaterasu.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? pregunto el menor de los uchiha-

-Necesito un trabajo a cambio de tu libertad respondió el antiguo líder uchiha-

-Está bien y ¿cuál es ese trabajo? Pregunto el azabache-

-Aun no te lo diré, reúnete en el centro de conferencias ahí estará tu equipo y las estadísticas de tu misión, respondió Madara-

-Claro ahí estaré ya que mi siguiente objetivo es konoha, jamás perdonare lo que le hicieron a Itachi, mintió el azabache-

-Te veré al medio día, respondió Madara, antes de desaparecer-

Ahora Sasuke tenía que pensar en un plan, algo ingenioso que atacara por sorpresa a Madara, claro era eso, después que lo dejara salir de su escondite se encargaría de hacer un plan de ataque, donde taka no entraría claro por qué no se arriesgaría a que ellos mueran, claro esta no se lo perdonaría, pero aun así tenía que mencionárselos después de su reunión con madara, ahora que le depararía el futuro.


	2. capitulo 1 el plan

**Destino de los Sennin**

**Hola volví con la conti en este capítulo se verá el plan y el inicio de la confrontación de sasuke y madara, además de algunos detalles que cambie sobre su reunión ahora corran el fic 5 4 3 2 1…**

**En el anterior capitulo:**

Ahora Sasuke tenía que pensar en un plan, algo ingenioso que atacara por sorpresa a Madara, claro era eso, después que lo dejara salir de su escondite se encargaría de hacer un plan de ataque, donde taka no entraría claro por qué no se arriesgaría a que ellos mueran, claro esta no se lo perdonaría, pero aun así tenía que mencionárselos después de su reunión con madara, ahora que le depararía el futuro.

**Destino de los sennin, capitulo 1 El plan:**

**Al día siguiente…**

-Aun recordaba su reunión de ayer, le habían mandado capturar al hachibi, la recibió sin molestia o eso creía madara…

**Flashback:**

_**-**Ya paren ustedes 2 dijo un enmascarado después de haber callado al par de espadachines de la neblina ahora donde estaba ah si Sasuke esta es tu misión ¡capturar a jinchuriki del 8 colas¡-_

_-Hmp, dijo sasuke con su característica frase, no habrá problema dame datos del jinchuriki y puedo crear una estrategia, además necesitare hablar con mi equipo para planear la estrategia-_

_Está bien esto es lo que sabemos respondió madara suele ir a un lugar especial de entrenamiento en la parte baja de kumo para entrenar, además se le conoce como el jinchuriki perfecto, ya que ha sido el único en domar por completo a su bijuu así que, ten cuidado ya que no es como cuando luchaste contra naruto uzumaki en el valle del fin ya que aquí el puede explotar todo su poder de jinchuriki a diferencia de naruto que solo usa la mitad o menos usualmente, su elemento es rayo y tiene una increíble habilidad en ninjutsu, taijutsu y aun mas en kenjutsu(el arte de lucha con espadas) ,eso es todo lo que sabemos y que vas a necesitar para tu batalla así que te dejo solo con tu equipo , ahora kisame sígueme que necesito que hagas algo por mí._

_-Bueno… ahora que sasuke , ¿cuál es el plan?, pregunto suigetsu, ¿cómo capturamoss a ese tipo?-_

_-No lo capturaremos suigetsu respondió el azabache-_

_-¡Qué pero ese es nuestro pase a la libertad!¡ grito el peliblanco-_

_-Ahora les explico, miren tenemos que salir de aquí y tenemos que salir de aquí y que ustedes vayan a konoha, yo acabare con madara mientras huyen así en caso de que falle, ya estarán a salvo._

_-¡Sasuke que mierda te sucede parece que no entiendes ese tipo es muy poderoso! tal vez mucho más que de lo que era itachi, y tu apenas sobreviviste-_

_-Tiene razón sasuke no tienes oportunidad además el está en casa tiene la ventaja de campo dijo preocupada karin-_

_- ya lo sé pero ahora tengo un haz bajo la manga, dijo el azabache mostrando su mangekyou sharingan-_

_-¡Que cuando conseguiste eso sasuke! Preguntaron suigetsu y jugo -_

_-¡No sean tontos! sasuke obvio que lo consiguió después de matar a itachi o no sasuke dijo la pelirroja-_

_-Exacto y usare este regalo de mi hermano para acabar con el-_

_-Alto desde cuando eres pro itachi ¿no que lo odiabas? Pregunto el peliblanco-_

_Bueno y asi sasuke les explicaba sobre itachi y su clan, mientras que en la aldea de la lluvia madara hablaba con nagato (wow en verdad es rápido ese tío o_O), mientras pensaba…_

_**Madara Pov:**_

_Ja el muy tonto de sasuke cree que lo voy a dejar así como así, esta misión es una de muchas además su nivel no está para enfrentarse a killer bee, además de lo bien protegido que esta, eso y que sasuke después de la batalla aunque saliera victorioso, killer bee es muy ingenioso se las ingeniara para huir, y así podre explotar su potencial mas y mas usándolo para mis intereses haciéndolo creer que lo dejo hacer lo que quiera. El plan ojo de luna va ser completado gracias a sasuke._

_**Fin de Madara Pov**_

_Mientras pensaba esto le daba sus últimas órdenes a Nagato sobre la captura de kyubi, dijo Nagato ataca konoha sin piedad y consigue al jinchuriki del kyubi, si mandar a su miembro más poderoso a konoha, no parecía sensato pero nagato, es mucho más poderoso que el propio kage de konoha._

_**Mientras con el emo, digo sasuke:**_

_Todo estaba planeado cuando estuvieran a punto de irse a capturar al hachibi , según madara ,taka lo atacaría aprovechando para un certero golpe de amateratsu, y así taka huiría y él se encargaría del resto, ahora solo tenía que descansar y el plan escape a konoha funcionaria._

**Fin Flashback:**

**-**Ahora ya estaban en la salida, con una última frase de madara-pensaba sasuke.

-cuídate sasuke y cumple tu misión- se despidió el antiguo líder uchiha

-Ahora- dijo sasuke en un susurro casi inaudible

-Je que problemático- dijo Suigetsu antes de realizar su técnica- Suiton Suishoha creando un dragon de agua que a Madara esquivo muy fáci,l aunque lo haya tomado por sorpresa-

-Jugo-dijo sasuke

-Jajaja – grito el último portador del sello maldito antes de atacar con salvajes embestidas a Madara

-Por último Karin ataco con bombas de humo modificadas con somnífero mareando a madara lo suficiente para que sasuke atacara-

-AMATERATSU- dijo sasuke antes de que las llamas negras envolvieran a Madara, ahora que pasara…

Chan chan chan lo deje en la parte más interesante ¿no? Bueno gracias por leer ustedes me inspiran este chapter es solo una referencia a lo que va a pasar...


	3. Capitulo 2 confrontacion

**DESTINON DE LOS SENNIN**

**Hola mis lectores les agradezco por leer, y aquí vuelvo con la conti y con una sorpresa para los fans de sasuke, bueno me costó algo de tiempo pero lo termine ah y no se olviden de comentar ahora rueden el fic 5 4 3 2 1…**

**En el anterior capitulo:**

-AMATERATSU- dijo sasuke antes de que las llamas negras envolvieran a Madara, ahora que pasara…

**Capitulo 2 confrontaciones:**

-Sasuke después de ver a Madara envuelto en las llamas negros dijo trabajo terminado o eso pensaba hasta que logro oir una risa-

-kukuku pensabas que me acabarías con eso sasuke bufo Madara pues es hora de tu fin lanzándose a la pelea-

-¡Corran equipo!, yo me encargo grito el azabache con preocupación en sus palabras-

-El vengador uchiha se preocupa por sus amigos que gracioso, pensé que eras diferente a itachi, pero solo eres de la misma calaña, un talento desperdiciado por estúpida bondad-

-Si soy diferente, yo me equivoque, pero es hora de redimirme, ahora acabare contigo dijo sasuke empuñando a Chokuto y fue contra madara, pero al igual que Minato cuando lo intento atacar con taijutsu en el ataque del kyubi este solo lo atravesó, mierda gruño el azabache como puedo dañar algo que no puedo tocar-

- Ja, eso es todo sasuke ni el propio itachi me ha logrado dañar solo he sido dañado de verdad 2 veces una fue contra Hashirama Senju (Shodaime Hokage) y la otra contra Minato Namikaze (Yondaime Hokage) y tu no serás el tercero, ahora es mi turno katon gokakyou no jutsu dijo antes de expulsar una llamarada de su boca, la cual sasuke esquivo a duras penas.

-Ahora sasuke en el aire uso uno de sus clásicos Chidori Nagashi lanzando la peligrosa lanza eléctrica que atravesó a madara oe eso creyo-

-Arghhh grito madara-

- Parece que soy el tercero dijo sasuke, antes de que madara apareciera detrás y le ensestara un puñetazo en el rostro que apenas sasuke pudo detener un poco el impacto y al instante de chocar con el piso desaparecer en una nube de humo y reaparecer atrás con un chidori nagashi de nuevo-

-Y comenzar a encestar a madara con este que madara solo esquivaba y reapareció atrás suyo y con una una sonrisa hablando con una voz terrorífica que hasta kyubi se asustaría diciendo ya me harte de este juego Tecnica espacio temporal y comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer golpeando a sasuke rápida y mortalmente hasta que se esté quedo tirado en el piso-

-Pobre tenia potencial es hora de acabarlo dijo desenfundando su katana y clavándole a sasuke la espada en el corazón o eso creyo-

-¡AMATERASU! Se oyó y madara aunque había volteado las temibles llamas negras lo envolvieron acabando con el-

-Hmp lo he logrado lo he matado ahora a regresar a konoha dijo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa-

-kukuku sasuke crees que me vas a matar así de fácil tengo los poderes de 7 de los nueve bijuus mas el Fuumetsu mangekyou sharingan ahora muereeeeeeeeee dijo antes de ir corriendo a gran velocidad con su katana con intenciones de atravesarlo...

**Chan chan chan otra vez sorry por la tardanza y por qué no esté tan largo el chapter pero tuve un bloqueo mental pero bueno les dare un adelanto el siguiente chapter se llama la caída de taka solo diré eso háganse ideas…**


	4. Capitulo 3 La caida de Taka

**DESTINON DE LOS SENNIN**

**Hola volvi con una conti mas larga e impactante y consejo si eres fan de jugo y suigetsu cuando termines de leer el chapter no m insultes por review, pero como decía este chapter tambien se verá algo interesante y lo siento mucho en verdad por tardar tanto pero estuve ocupado con exámenes, semana deportiva y de nuevo exámenes y en mis vacaciones tuve un bloqueo de creatividad, ahora rueden el fic 5, 4, 3 , 2, 1…**

**En el anterior capitulo:**

-Hmp lo he logrado lo he matado ahora a regresar a konoha dijo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa-

-kukuku sasuke crees que me vas a matar así de fácil tengo los poderes de 7 de los nueve bijuus mas el Fuumetsu mangekyou sharingan ahora muereeeeeeeeee dijo antes de ir corriendo a gran velocidad con su katana con intenciones de atravesarlo...

**Capitulo 3 La caída de taka:**

-argh se ollo un grito desgarrador, sasuke abrió los ojos y vio algo que no esperaba el brazo de jugo transformado atravesado al ser usado como escudo, ¡JUGO QUE HACES AQUÍ LES DIJE QUE HUYERAN!

-Lo siento sasuke pero le hice un promesa a kimimaro que te protegería a toda costa, ahora vete Suigetsu y Karin te están esperando-

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer? pregunto el azabache-

-Yo lo detendré, ahora huye voy a liberar el sello maldito al máximo para detenerlo-

-Gracias, respondió sasuke(Sasuke dijo gracias WTF O_o sasuke agradecido) antes de irse-

-Oigan si ya terminaron su fiesta de te es hora de luchar dijo amenazante madara-

-Lo siento pero el único que va a luchar aquí soy… ¡YO! Jajaja dijo antes de que la piel de jugo se tornara gris, sus ojos tornaran amarillos como los de cierta serpiente y su rostro tomara rasgos bestiales yendo directo a atacar a madara el cual solo atravesó-

-Crees que tus ataques me dañan, solo gastas tus energías dijo madara antes de teleportarse y encestarle un puñetazo en el estomago lanzándolo contra unos árboles-

-argh gruño jugo antes de salir y a toda velocidad y pasar a través de madara o eso creía madara antes de que este ensestara un puñetazo en el piso creando un levantamiento de rocas que a pesar de ser muy ingenioso no basto para la técnica espacio tiempo de madara-

-agh agh agh lo he logrado ja ja ja lo he matado grito maniáticamente antes de que madara salierda de los escombros y dijera impresionante crio pero no basta para matar al gran uchiha madara katon gokakyu no jutsu ( Estilo Fuego gran bola de fuego) del cual se defendió jugo con los escudos de sus brazos-

-ahora muere dijo madara antes de atacar a jugo con su katana atravesando el escudo ja rio por lo bajo madara es tu fin, perdistes-

-no es nuestro fin dijo antes de que su escudo saliera algo similar a un cañon del cual comenzó a emanar chakra amarillo y salió una gran onda de energía la cual desintegro todo a su paso-

-Al fin lo he logrado, arghhhhhh dijo antes de caer debilitado por qué esa katana había atravesado su corazón (cumplí mi promesa kimimaro ahora es hora de reunirnos)-

-Oh eso estuvo cerca, bien hecho para un debilucho dijo madara que apareció al frente suyo-

-Jejeje en verdad pensastes, que mi intención era matarte no lo era, mi objetivo era detenerte el tiempo necesario para que sasuke escapara, pero aun tengo un haz bajo la manga, técnica de sacrificio de serpientes gemelas grito envolviendo a madara en una barrera de serpientes que se fue inchado hasta crear una explosión gigante-

**Mientras con sasuke:**

-Sasuke he dejado de sentir el chakra de jugo crees que… dijo preocupada Karin-

-Sí, respondió triste el azabache-

-Maldición, bufo suigetsu, porque tenía que ser él, antes de que la tierra comenzara a temblar y se viera la gran explosión a pesar de lo lejos que estaban-

-Sasuke ese era jugo sentí un aumento increíble en su chakra por unos segundos, se habrá atrevido a usar eso, menciono triste la pelirroja –

- Seguro nadie tiene tanto chakra además de un jinchuriki, y crear una explosión asi , ni el sello maldito puede lograr eso-

-Eso pensé, hay que seguir adelante, dijo con tristeza la sensor-

-Miren un lago, señalo el espadachín, ¡Estamos escapando y aun así sigues teniendo sed! grito la pelirroja-

- No me refiero a eso, digo que porque no vamos por ahí nadando yo los llevare con mi jutsu de transformación marina respondió ofendido el espadachin-

**-Buena idea suigetsu entonces es hora de usar tu estrategia-**

**Ahora con Madara:**

-Hmp no pensé que haría eso, buen intento para alguien tan débil , pero mi técnica solo tiene una debilidad y es que tiene un límite de 5 minutos o también que tengo que volverme tangible para atacar , pero es muy difícil que surja cualquiera de las condiciones ya que solo un técnica espacio tiempo como la del cuarto o la mia puede romper ese hecho y la otra es imposible de cumplirse solo por el simple hecho de que ningún ataque ni el más poderoso puede durar 5 minutos de daño mortal y aunque eso pasara tengo un haz para sobrevivir. ¡AHORA! A buscar a sasuke dijo antes de desaparecer.

**Ahora con sasuke:**

Esto es asqueroso, dijo una pelirroja que estaba dentro de una densa masa celeste bajo el agua, es demasiado pegajoso y baboso-

Olle que esperabas un submarino de lujo( En Naruto si hay submarinos vean los episodios actuales donde naruto va al país del rayo y se encuentra con una banda de piratas y estos destruyen el barco y yamato lo reconstruye creando un submarino improvisado de madera) dijo algo irritado suigetsu que estaba en medio de la masa donde solo se veía su torso-

Vamos a buen ritmo asi madara no nos encontrara en un tiempo , antes de que una bola de fuego impactara al agua calentando y deshaciendo el jutsu-

Arghhhhhhh grito suigetsu-

Kukuku Sasuke creíste que te ocultarias de mi sharingan usando un jutsu tan simple-

No lo creo ahora suigetsu-

Ja, fue divertido mientras duro la paz, pero bueno, Suiton Suiryūdan no jutsu (estilo agua jutsu dragon de agua) dijo antes de lanzar un dragon de agua contra el oponente que cuando la mitad atravesó a madara continuo Suiton Suiro no Jutsu( Estilo agua jutsu prisión de agua) convirtiendo el gran dragon en una esfera de agua, ahora huyan-

Gracias suigetsu ,dijo antes de mostrar una media sonrisa sasuke antes de volver a su semblante serio(WTF Sasuke sonriendo el apocalipsis Nooooo) Vamos Karin-

Pero…, y suigetsu? -

Siempre fue su plan quedarse, lo siento no te lo mencionamos antes porque si no te hubieras opuesto-

No, ¡porque él, porqué no yo! Grito la pelirroja-

Porque tu no sobrevivirías además él quería que vivieras-

Suigetsu, dijo derramando lagrimas-

**Mientras con Suigetsu:**

Ahora con lo nuestro Suiton Suikodan no jutsu (Estilo agua jutsu bomba tiburón de agua)creando una cantidad tiburones que arremetieron contra la esfera de agua donde estaba madara creando una explosión, ja fue más fácil de lo que pensé-

Eso crees niño dijo antes de estrellar su puño en su espalda, que la atravesó como si hubiera golpeado al agua-

Creo que es hora de jugar no, dijo confiado suigetsu-

Si es hora de acabar con ustedes basuras de orochimaru, respondió madara, Hiken (puño de fuego)grito antes, antes de que su puño estallara en llamas, calentado el cuerpo de suigetsu-

Arghhhh , dijo el peliblanco antes de huir para sacar ese horno de su cuerpo, muy buena segundo round, Suiton Daikodan no jutsu (Estilo agua gran bomba tiburón de agua) antes de lanzar un tiburón de agua gigante que madara reconoció y esquivo por el riesgo que corria de que lo golpeara ya que a pesar de que su técnica espacio tiempo estaba activa, el justu que uso suigetsu absorbe chakra como samehada causando el riesgo de sufrir daño, pero no esperaba que suigetsu apareciera arriba intentando golpearlo que se salvo a duras penas atravesando a suigetsu-

Muy buena idea pero no basta Katon gokakyu no jutsu, lanzando una bola de fuego que impacto de lleno en suigetsu que se covirtio en agua, Bushin? A donde habrá ido dijo mirando a todos lados, Que imposible toda el agua está repleta de chakra-

No es eso madara soy yo dijo suigetsu que estaba en medio del lago apresando a madara en una esfera de agua con mi suika no jutsu me fucione con el lago ahora es tu fin-

Bastante impresionante para un crio, pero no basta para derrotarme, katon DaiKairo no jutsu (Gran esfera de fuego) dijo creando una esfera gigante que lo rodeo vaporizando el agua alrededor, y haciendo que suigetsu deshiciera el jutsu cayendo al fondo del lago que había bajado su nivel de agua-

Rayos estos es malo parece que no puedo usar mis jutsus de control masivo de agua pero por lo menos hice tiempo ahora a acabar con esto Suiton Daikodan no Jutsu dijo lanzando el gran tiburón del fondo del lago que le dio de lleno a madara dañándolo lo suficiente para alejarlo-

Arhggggg jejeje parece que lograste algo crio pero aunque hays logrado hacerme daño solo te atrasasteis tu muerte ahora acabare con esto Katon Dai endan (Gran bala de llamas) lanzando el poderoso ataque que derroto al fin a suigetsu-

Ja dio buena batalla pero no va a poder conmigo ahora a terminar esto pero…

No lo creo no pensé que usaría esta técnica Suiro Sameodori no jutsu(Prision masiva de agua) Ahora que estamos encerrados usare esto Sōjasōsai no Jutsu(Jutsu sacrificio de serpientes gemelas) adiós Sasuke y Karin siento no poder reunirme con ustedes y paso lo que le sucedió a jugo creo una explosión después de ser rodeado por serpientes abarcando toda la cúpula de agua-

**Ahora con Sasuke:**

Sasuke sentí una explosión muy poderosa, suigetsu lo uso ese jutsu porque lo tenia que hacer ese idiota dijo Karin lagrimeando-

Lo sé Karin pero debes entender que lo hizo por nuestra supervivencia-

Si pero acaso este el fin de taka…

**Disculpen disculpen disculpen por la tardanza estuve ocupado con lo académico pero ahora fácil lo puedo seguir ya que ahora tengo mas tiempo asi que no habrá tanto retraso y como no vi respuestas quiero que voten NaruSaku-NaruKarin-NaruIno-NaruHarem(las tres chicas) respondan votación hasta siguiente conti, ahora me despido Shushin no jutsu pufff…**


	5. Capitulo 4 Al limite y reencuentro

**DESTINON DE LOS SENNIN**

**Hola volví después de otro pequeño retraso sorry taba ocupado desde bueno noviembre y recién estoy libre pero ahora vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo donde ya empieza la historia verdaderamente ahora rueden el fic…**

**Capitulo 4 Al Límite y Reencuentro:**

**Después de la increíble explosión Sasuke y Karin se refugiaron en una cueva pero no sin antes de que el uchiha se clonara e invocara halcones los cuales irían en distintas direcciones para distraer a Madara-**

**Ahora en la cueva:**

Arghhh gruño el pelinegro-

Tranquilo Sasuke a pesar de que te cure hasta cierto punto aun estas muy dañado y tengo que curarte con la medicina-

Ya lo sé pero apresúrate los clones no duraran mucho necesito empezar mi plan respondió el azabache-

Está bien ¿qué tal ahora? Pregunto la pelirroja-

Mejor ahora acércate a mí y abrázame voy a teletransportarnos a otro lugar con la invocación inversa-

Que dijo sonrojada la pelirroja ok dijo antes de aferrarse al torso de Sasuke-

Ahora Kuchiyoshe no Jutsu antes de desparecer en una nube de humo-

Huh donde estamos dijo Karin antes de ver un gran bosque que empezaba desde un gran portón con una serpiente gigante de 8 cabezas y 8 colas como estampado ¿Qué es este lugar Sasuke-kun?-

Es el bosque de Yamata no Orochi o el original Hachibi-

Yamata no ¿qué?-

Orochi, el original 8 colas y creador de la invocación de serpientes pero te explicare en el camino hay que movernos e ir al medio del bosque donde está el monumento a los líderes de las serpientes y donde empieza el puente de serpentae pero ten cuidado te protegeré pero no siempre hay cantidad de serpientes de venenos mortales en este bosque y no soy bienvenido después de matar a su líder-

Entonces porque nos trajiste aquí, no hubiera sido mejor llevarnos al lugar donde habitan los halcones-

No es buena idea ellos viven en montañas flotantes donde no hay piso firme y atacan a cualquier persona que se acerque pactante o no-

Está bien entonces andando-

**Y así empezó su travesía a través del bosque donde había gran cantidad de serpientes las cuales atacaron sin pensar dos veces claro que como siempre Sasuke y sus técnicas trueno las cortaba con facilidad pero mientras más se acercaban al monumento más poderosas se volvían las cuales podían desde expulsar veneno en nube de humo hasta crear barreras de chakra-**

**-**Bueno como te decía Yamata no Orochi fue un bijuu el cual era muy similar a Kyubi, arrogante y muy agresivo pero este a diferencia de Kyubi no atacaba solo humanos sino a sus hermanos a los cuales derroto o destruyo 1 a 1 cuando había derrotado a 7 de los 8 se proclamo rey de los bijuus pero Kyubi en represalia por su osadía lo derroto y debilito para ser luego eliminado por el segundo hijo de rikoudo sennin con el poder del Susano renaciendo en el Buey pulpo, pero antes de morir dividió sus energías para dar poder a las serpientes y crear el bosque de yamata no orochi y la otra mitad se la dio a una de sus cabezas la cual se convirtió en su hija y heredera hebihime princesa y creadora del contrato de las serpientes y el puente de serpentae-

-Oh ¡cuidado Sasuke! Grito Karin antes de advertir al pelinegro de una serpiente que en vistió a este contra un árbol donde lo esperaban 1 esbirro mas la serpiente barrera la cual lo atrapo en una esfera de chakra que comenzó a achicarse y aplastarlo-

-Argh grito el pelinegro Chidori Sphere creando una esfera de electricidad que destruyo la esfera y desintegro a la serpiente barrera-

-Bien Sasuke pero no esperaba que la serpiente que embistió a Sasuke lanzara un nube de veneno la cual Karin fue sacada por Sasuke que recibió todo el veneno claro sin antes partir a la mitad a la serpiente con su chidori nagashi-

-Hmp Hmp tosió el azabache-

-Sasuke grito Karin inhalaste veneno directamente tenemos que irnos pero es buena señal esos eran los guardianes del monumento a los lideres y guardias de manda-

-Karin llevando a Sasuke en su espalda vio grandes estatuas de los lideres la primera de yamata no orochi, la segunda de hebihime la cual tenía dos estatuas una de una serpiente con una tiara que asimilaba a dos orejas grandes y otra de una hermosa mujer con largas y afiladas uñas y dos colmillos que salían de sus labios y así seguían hasta el líder actual o más bien el ultimo la serpiente Manda-

-Así que ella es Hebihime es hermosa-

-Es cierto fue la única de los lideres en poder tomar forma humana según se dice su poder rivalizaba con el de los bijuus en su forma humana además de ser la que recibía a los que cruzaban el puente para recibir la prueba del contrato pero no creas que era fácil cruzar el puente salir lo es fácil pero cruzarlo son meses de correr además de los peligros del puente ya que estaba custodiado por las elites de los guerreros serpientes los cuales habían tomado forma humana por los poderes de hebihime y aun peor se te caías del puente según lo que se cree caías en el propio infierno según cuenta la leyenda-

-Bueno entonces habrá que avanzar y no caernos-

- No hay problema con salir el problema es entrar pero la entrada está sellada desde hace siglos-

Y así después de salir del bosque aparecieron en el desierto del viento donde empezó la terrible caminata donde ya era de noche y Karin estaba al límite no había tomado agua en 24 horas más la falta de chakra por curar a Sasuke estaba muy débil y ni hablar de uchiha estaba grave el veneno causo fiebre terrible a pesar de que Karin había detenido su avance no logro mucho.

-Agh Agh respiraba Karin buscando un descanso pero vio la frontera donde terminaba el desierto y empezaba el bosque fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta caer desmayada pero Sasuke pudo apreciar una silueta de cierto rubio antes de desmayarse y oír su nombre antes de caer inconsciente-

**Bueno no es tan largo como pensaría pero es el inicio de la historia no me critiquen bueno y se que me base en el camino de la serpiente de dragon ball, ahora me despido con un agradecimiento para los que siguen este fic y a los que me agregaron a su favoritos JP Gosick, angeluz 21, Aikawa-BL 14 y ah darkryuken por comentar ahora bye bye… **


	6. Capitulo 5 De vuelta a Konoha

**Destino de los Sennin**

**Hola siento no haber actualizado pero era verano academia y amigos te distrae pero ahora vuelvo y ya corregí los errores ortográficos del anterior chapter y sobre lo de las técnicas bueno algunas las pondré en japonés y otras en ingles ya que son de mi creación o simplemente no las encuentro en japonés ahora les presento...**

**Capitulo 5 Devuelta a konoha:**

**Naruto POV:**

_No sabía que carajos había pasado solo que después de la misión de buscar a sasuke lo habían mandado con tenten, neji y kakashi sensei a suna para una misión para fortalecer la relación no había sido tan difícil acabaron con unos bandidos ninjas y su líder el cual era un criminal rango A renegado de suna al cual barrio con sus clones y su rasengan para luego devuelta a konoha lo mandaran a regresar una carta al kazekage la cual se habían olvidado de entregar pero cuando cruzo la frontera se encontró con quien menos esperaba sasuke uchiha y una acompañante que lo tenía cargado fue corriendo a recogerlos y aunque lo primero era entregar la carta decidió regresar para bueno decirle a kakashi la gran noticia y que enviara a otro para entregar la carta…_

**Ahora:**

-Kakashi sensei dijo el rubio corriendo a gran velocidad con dos clones cargando a Sasuke y Karin mire lo que encontré causando que el ninja que copia volteara y casi se cayera de una rama de árbol la cual piso mal-

-Naruto ese es… Sasuke (No ni modo es Sai con peluca y maquillaje)-

-Usted que cree kakashi sensei lo encontramos al fin lo encontramos dijo uzumaki saltando de alegría-

-Neji revisalo dijo kakashi antes de que hyuga activara su byakugan y revisara su signos vitales-

-Está agotado tiene grandes moretones en su cuerpo y parece que esta envenenado parece que por una serpiente-

-Que entonces tenemos que volver a konoha lo antes posible para que Sakura-chan lo cure-

-Naruto y quién es esa chica pregunto curiosa TenTen-

-Bueno parece que es del equipo de Sasuke según veo pero creo que faltan 2 según lo que me conto ero sennin su equipo estaba conformado por un discípulo de los espadachines de la neblina, un sujeto de prueba de orochimaru y una ninja sensor de la aldea de la hierba creo que ella es esa chica-

-mmm entiendo bueno lo primero Neji ve a la aldea de la arena entregar el mensaje al kazekage mientras nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar a Sasuke a Konoha, en su estado no podrá hacer mucho por escapar ordeno el peliblanco aunque es extraño de donde se habrá envenenado si estuvo según parece con akatsuki no creo que lo buscaran eliminar con algo como veneno y uno tan simple como este hubiera sido más sencillo acabarlo entre todos ellos-

-Bueno eso no importa ahora ¡Tenemos que irnos! Grito el rubio antes de emprender marcha a konoha a gran velocidad-

**El viaje no tuvo muchos problemas bueno para el equipo de Naruto pero para Sasuke bueno digamos que no durmió bien…**

**Mente de Sasuke:**

**-Madara gritaba el pelinegro atacando con su chidori a diestra y siniestra pero solo lo atravesaban como si no estuviera ahí después fue golpeado por este mandándolo a volar ah ah ah respiraba cansadamente Sasuke maldito Katon Gokakyu no jutsu dijo antes de lanzar una gran llamarada de su boca la cual madara esquivo con facilidad-**

**-Ja ni siquiera mereces que use mi técnica espacio tiempo para protegerme ahora te mostrare el verdadero poder del elemento fuego Katon Gokakyu no jutsu, creando el mismo ataque pero mucho más grande que la de Sasuke pero este uso algo que ni la bola de fuego más grande vencería, Amaterasu grito y las llamas negras comenzaron a ir hacia Madara pero este las esquivo con gran velocidad hasta que lo alcanzaron pero como en los anteriores intentos no le hizo nada y apareció junto a Sasuke y fue con intenciones de atravesarlo con su una katana la cual atravesó a Jugo mientras Sasuke miraba horrorizado como su compañero caía al suelo sin vida, mientras Madara lanzaba otra vez la terrible técnica que esta vez no podría salvarse Katon Gokakyu no jutsu la cual iba caer a Sasuke pero Suigetsu apareció desintegrándose por recibir la técnica de lleno-**

**-No grito Sasuke no tienen porque salvarme maldición mientras veía como los restos de sus amigos cobraban vida otra vez y lo protegían de los ataques de Madara, maldición no porque se lamentaba Sasuke no pude proteger a mi familia y ahora a mi equipo antes de desmayarse-**

**Ahora con Naruto:**

-Arghhhh Se oyó un grito desgarrador de parte de uchiha-

-Kuso necesitamos ser mas rapidos la fiebre aumenta más rápido parece que esa chica Karin mantuvo estable a Sasuke todo lo que pudo dijo Uzumaki-

-Entonces apresuremos paso dijo Kakashi antes de comenzar a moverse más rápido-

-Chidori se oyó de parte del pelinegro antes de mandar una descarga eléctrica de parte de Sasuke que elimino a los clones de Naruto mientras este caía rápidamente siendo detenido por un kunai de Tenten que lo clavo en un árbol a través del cuello de su camisa-

-Eso estuvo cerca suspiro la castaña bueno Naruto levántalo y vamos-

El viaje después de este incidente transcurrió normal bueno sin contar la bola de fuego que Sasuke lanzo hacia ellos mientras estaba dormido o cuando grito amaterasu y ellos en reacción se tiraron al suelo en reacción.

**Al fin en Konoha:**

-Bueno llegamos pero será mejor llevar a Sasuke oculto Kakashi sensei causaría mucho revuelo su regreso-

-Tienes razón Naruto bueno tendremos que usar una transformación en el-

-Ok respondieron Naruto y Tenten antes de transformar a Sasuke en pergamino y ponerlo en la espalda del rubio-

-No hubo preguntas en la puerta porque como siempre los guardias dormidos pero cuando llegaron al edificio del hokage bueno para mala suerte se encontraron con el equipo asuma bueno lo que quedo de él ya que sin su sensei no era exactamente el equipo asuma-

-Hola Naruto dijo una molesta rubia, que últimamente se había fijado en el rubio pero como saben el jinchuriki no era experto en el amor, que es ese pergamino tan grande que llevas-

-Ah hola Ino nada solo unas técnicas que nos pidieron entregar a la abuela Tsunade por la misión-

-Oh enserio déjame verlas-

-Oh disculpa no puedo son ultra secretas Ino-chan-

-Por favor por mi dijo la rubia poniendo ojos de perrito-

-Ah ah…ah lo siento Ino-chan como dije son ultra secretas dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo-

-Problemático dijo un Shikamaru con una expresión aburrida bueno Ino es hora de irnos-

-Ah porque quiero ver alguna técnica de Suna dijo triste la rubia-

-Gracias amigo agradeció Naruto –

-Sí pero me debes una respondió problemático el ninja de las sombras-

-Bueno volvamos a lo nuestro dijo el rubio aun sonrojado-

-Que paso Naruto si no fuera porque ya has dicho que te gusta Sakura creería que Ino te estaba atrayendo dijo pícaramente Tenten-

-No no solo es un malentendido jejeje reía-

-Oigan van a seguir ligando o que vamos a hacer como que esto es un equipo ninja dijo algo enojado el ninja que copia-

-Ahí vamos kakashi sensei dijeron sonrojados ambos ninjas-

**En la oficina del Hokage:**

-Bueno solo tengo una pregunta antes de que informen sobre la misión ¡Porque hay un pergamino gigante en mi oficina!

-Bueno aquí tiene su respuesta abuela Tsunade kai pronuncio el rubio antes de liberar el henge-

-Q-Que es posible ese es ¡Sasuke Uchiha!-

-Si Naruto lo encontró en grave estado en el desierto parece haber peleado y luego en la huida haber sido envenenado por veneno de serpiente pero es demasiado raro los miembros de akatsuki jamás perderían un prisionero y a un traidor respondió dudoso el peliblanco-

-Bueno eso se verá después llévenlo al Hospital general de konoha ahí lo atenderé pero necesito sigilo máximo nadie debe saber aun que él ha vuelto pero cambiando de tema ¿quién es esa chica?-

-Ella es una de los miembros del equipo de Sasuke así que también la llevamos con nosotros claro que a ella solo la tuvimos que transformar en neji e infundirle un genjutsu para que nos siguiera y actuara como este-

-Bueno entonces gracias kakashi ahora llévenlo al hospital que Sasuke Uchiha está de vuelta en konoha…

**Bueno se que debo disculparme por el retraso pero tengo ciertas noticias miren este fic es muy largo y ocupa mucho pensar en un capitulo así que voy a dejarlo inactivo por dos o tres meses para dedicarme a algo que me comenzó a atraer lo cual es los crossover de naruto to love ru si voy a escribir uno así que el prologo y el primer chapter lo estaré publicando hoy o si no la próxima semana porque me voy de campamento a la playa por 5 días bueno seis en lo que regreso así que agradezco que me hayan agregado a sus favoritos y no se preocupen porque me vaya a dedicar a mi crossover no significa que me olvide tal vez publique dos o tres capítulos dependiendo de qué tan inspirado les digo de antemano que ya tengo los capítulos de la invasión de Pain planeados pero los rellenos no se me ocurren así que nos leemos luego y si pueden dejar un review se los agradecería se despide su leal escritor Josebudokai…**


End file.
